Humphrey The Sad Lone Wolf
by Core Four
Summary: What if Humphrey did jump on that train? Join us on an adventure to see what happens when Humphrey meets his own pack again after becoming a Lone Wolf! Rated T to be safe. I do not own any Alpha and Omega Characters! This is a Kate and Humphrey story! Enjoy! * Discontinued For Now*
1. Friend Fallout

No One's POV-

It was a sunny, beautiful day in Jasper. Wolves were in heaven, but others were in hell. Kate, just barely keeping herself together, had just agreed to marry Garth. Kate thought about telling her father that she loved Humphrey, but she didn't want to disappoint her father, especially since he put in so much work to plan the packs uniting. However, oblivious to Kate, her soon to be mate, Garth, was thinking roughly the same thing, for he fell in love with Lilly while Kate was gone.

Humphrey's POV-

Why? Why? Why? What did I do wrong? I did everything for her. I let her treat me like dirt, I helped her get home, and what do I get, absolutely nothing. I was crazy to think I had a shot with her. She just wants to have a perfect life with Barf. He's a jerk though, always showing off to the ladies about how tough he is. He probably doesn't even like Kate. But maybe, just maybe, she does love me. I mean we howled at the moon. She might just want to marry Barf to unite the packs… nah

"Humphrey, Earth to Humphrey." I heard someone say. When I looked up, I saw Shakey. Shakey has been letting me live in his den for the past 2 weeks since I got back to Jasper. Shakey had always been the type of guy who could be your best friend or your worst nightmare. He has been really nice letting me stay here, but recently, he's been on my nerves. I remember, one day I was supposed to go log sled with the boys, but my imagination got the best of me as I thought of Kate and me at the moonlight howl. Let's just say that Eve wouldn't approve. Anyway, I was caught in my den sleeping. After that, he just wasn't the same. I was heartbroken after Kate agreed to marry Garth.

 _Flashback_

"Yes! And Unite the packs!" I heard Kate say to both packs. I just stood there for a minute, thinking to myself. Kate, who had just got back with me from our journey, just agreed to marry Garth. Normally I'll understand this. I mean Barf and Kate are alphas, right. But there's something different. It's not that she's the most beautiful girl in the universe, it's that she howled with me. Howled, howled, with me. Now that might not seem like a meaningful word, but believe me, it is.

"Humphrey," Shakey said in a soft tone. "Are you okay?".

Shakey had always been one of my greatest friends. In fact, he had been the first person to figure out that I like Kate, other than Lilly. I always shrugged it aside, saying, "No, that's against pack law".

"I don't know, I mean like," I replied but stopped halfway through because I couldn't find the words and I didn't want to make a big scene.

Shakey came over to hug me. I started to cry in his shoulder.

"It's okay Humphrey, it's okay," He replied in a calm tone. "I understand."

 _End of Flashback_

"You're doing it again Humphrey! Even after you promised me you'll stop thinking about her!" Shakey said in a very angry tone. In fact, I hadn't heard that tone since I said something bad about him and caused him to lose a girlfriend.

"Come on Shakey, you of all wolves know that I love Kate and that I can't stop thinking about her," I replied. If Eve was here, RIP my throat.

"You come here to live in my den, my den. The reason I let you live here was that I really wanted to help you overcome your obsession with Kate, and yet, you're clearly not trying!" Shakey said, clearly frustrated. I still had my own den, but chances are that if I stayed there, I would have locked myself in.

"You don't think I'm trying to forget about Kate," I said raising my voice, "I've been trying for this whole week! You know Shakey, I don't expect you to understand this, but it's hard to forget about someone that has been your center of attention for your whole life! And I don't see you trying to help me! All you have done was yell at me for thinking about Kate! I don't think that's what friends are for." I said, catching my breath.

When I looked up, I saw a pissed Shakey standing there, just shaking his head.

"If you have a problem, then you could just leave," Shakey said in a very serious tone.

"You know what Shakey, you've been a great friend, but I'll accept your offer," I said, getting up walking out of the den.

"Go to hell," I heard him say in a very disgusted tone.

"Right back at you," I said right back with no hesitation.

I can't believe this. I thought walking toward my old den. If he was such a good friend, he would have helped me. What did I do to deserve this? I don't know how it could get any worse than this.

"Oh, hey Humphrey." I heard Salty say,

"Hey man, what's up?" I said in a casual tone.

"Nothing, just trying to pick up some girls. What about you?" He replied back.

"Nothing other than me and Shakey not being friends anymore."

"WHAT!" I heard him scream in a shocked tone.

"Yeah, he was being a big jerk to me," I said in a casual tone.

"I can't believe your so… so casual about this. I can't believe we became friends when you came to us you stray. Have a nice life without Kate." Salty said in a salty tone.

Then just like that, I pushed him to the ground. I couldn't believe what he said.

"You will see the day that Kate me are in love and are mates. But for now, we're done, see ya in a couple of months when you're not Salty. Peace." I said, standing over him the whole time.

I can't believe Salty! Back to back friends that I lost! What did I even do to Salty, I mean he doesn't have to go pissing off on me saying I won't be with Kate just because I'm not friends with Shakey anymore. I hope Mooch can talk some sense into him. Mooch! That's it! I'll go see Mooch!

And with that, I walked over to Mooch's den. While I was walking there, I saw wolves cheering.

If only these wolves knew what the real world is like.

After I walked past the group of wolves, I saw Mooch sitting on his den entrance.

"Hey, Mooch," I yelled to him, practically losing my voice.

"Humphrey! Will you like to explain yourself?" He said almost screaming at me.

"Okay, okay, I admit it, I stole your berries yesterday," I said, bracing for a hit.

"WHAT! That's not what I was talking about! You're lucky I'll forget that." He said in a pissed tone.

"What I was talking about is you pushing Salty. What was that for?" He said, expecting an answer.

I didn't respond, for I was afraid that we won't be friends anymore.

"Humphrey, you were like a brother to me, but we don't hit brothers. I'm sorry Humphrey, but we're done. See how you like it." He said to my face.

I was confused for a second, but I understood when he pushed me. I looked at my hand and saw it was bleeding. As I looked up, I saw Mooch running away.

Dammit! Now I have to go see Kate since she lives with her mother and her mother is pack healer. Damn.

When I got to the steps, I saw Kate talking to herself. I leaned in to listen.

"I love Garth. I don't love any other wolf. Only him. I want to be his mate forever." I heard Kate said. I was close to crying.

I knew it! It was all a lie! That's it, I lost my friends and crush, I'm leaving!

And with that, I ran to the train, hoping to start over my life.


	2. The Truth and Dreams

Kate's POV-

"I love Garth. I don't love any other wolf. Only him. I want to be his mate forever." I kept saying out loud since I knew no one was around.

As many times I say it to myself, I know I'm not gonna believe it. My heart fully belongs to Humphrey, not Garth. I just wish he was an Alpha or I was an Omega. I just wish I could tell my father that I'm in love with Humphrey. I wish I wasn't stubborn and can just tell Humphrey that I love him. I mean I dream about him every night, and I even howled with him!

I just sat there with a smile on my face. Until I heard,

"KATE!" I looked up and saw my Mom looking at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a worrisome voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I said trying to snap out of my thoughts.

"Good because if a boy came over and hurt you, oooh will I have it with them."

She said, freaking me out a little.

Okay, I get my Mom is just trying to be protective, but, this is more like stalking me than protecting me. I mean, what's gonna happen when I get married? I mean Garth should protect me, right? I mean I know Humphrey would. I can't wait until Humphrey and I can be together.

"Anyway, what was that smile on your face?" She asked,

"I was just…ummm…thinking about Garth," I said, hoping she will believe my lie. Well, maybe it wasn't a lie because I was thinking about him, just not the way she thinks it is.

"Okay then, come on, let's take a walk, there's something I need to ask you." She said in a reassuring voice. Something tells me this is gonna be awkward.

I just nodded as we started to walk out of the den. Right after we walked out of the den, she told me,

"Kate, there's something I need to tell you. Being a leader is a tough job. However, I know I taught you well. So I need you to enforce our rules. First off, Alphas cannot marry Omegas and, obviously, Omegas cannot marry Alphas. I know that Garth will treat you well and help you make good decisions. Our second rule is…" That felt like a shot through the heart. 'Wait, can she read my mind?' I thought. 'You know what, it's now or never, I need to tell her,' I thought to myself. I waited until she was done with telling me the rules even though I wasn't even listening, I just didn't want to be rude.

"Mom, I have something to tell you, and it's really important," I said after she finished, about to tell the truth,

"One second," She said, looking like she is about to tell a story,

"But Mom," I said,

"What's wrong with my butt?" She asked,

"Fine," I replied, knowing that I lost. 'Darn parents and their power over kids' I thought,

"Have you ever heard the story of Justin?" She asked.

'Justin, Justin, Justin, where have I heard that name from,' I thought and then realized, 'Oh wait, Humphrey told me about him…Oh, great Humphrey. Why did she have to remind me,' Thinking about Humphrey then made me upset because I knew I couldn't be with him.

"Yes, but I never heard of the full story before since it's an Omega story," I replied back.

'Wait, why is she telling me this know,' I thought, 'why not before?' I was curious at the thought.

"Justin, an Omega, was in love with Emma, who was an Alpha. To summarize the story, what ends up happening is that Emma falls in love with Justin, and, obviously, the other way around too. They then try to run away so they can be together, but in the end, the leader finds out and hangs them both," she said. I took a loud gulp.

'What do I do?' I thought.

Fear was in my eyes.

"Ok then," I said nervously, but I said that quickly so it wouldn't raise any suspicion,

"Anyway, what did you want to tell me?" My mother said,

'Oh god, what am I going to say?' I thought, I quickly came up with a response,

"Umm…I just wanted to let you know that I am fully ready to go on with the wedding," I said to her.

'Please buy it, please buy it, please bye it,' I thought to myself, 'This could be the end of me,' I shivered at the thought.

"Well that's great, but I have one problem," She said,

'Oh no…she knows,' I thought quietly to myself,

"Lilly said that you spoke of Humphrey in your dreams. Do you have an explanation young girl," my Mom said directly to me.

'Lilly! That little brat! How did she find out?' I thought slowly since I was shivering. 'Stop shivering or else she will figure out about me,' I said to myself.

It seemed to work.

Flashback-

*Dream*

"Humphrey, will you howl at the moon with me?" I asked,

"Of course darling," Humphrey himself said,

'Oh, his voice is like…is like a …an angel,' I thought, 'Sent from heaven itself,' I grinned at the thought.

Our howl outmatched every other wolf's howl. The crowd erupted loudly, cheering our names.

"I love you, Humphrey," I said

"I love you too, Kate," He said which melted my heart.

We started to walk back to our den. Then all of the sudden,

"HELLO!" I heard a voice scream,

*End Of Dream*

I immediately shot out of my dream.

'God, that scared me,' I thought, but then I saw Lilly,

"Oh, hey Lilly," I said to her.

End of Flashback-

'Darn! I really need to not talk when I sleep!' I thought,

"Do you have feelings for Humphrey?" She said boldly which put me out of my mental state.

"No! I definitely don't love Humphrey!" I said quickly with a fake shocked expression on my face.

'That was a close one.' I thought to myself.

Humphrey's POV-

'Finally! At last, I made it to the train!' I thought to triumph, 'It should be here in 5 minutes,' I thought as I waited. Then I heard footsteps, so I dove into the bushes right next to me. 'Wow! Should not have jumped in these bushes, these really hurt!' I thought to myself. 'Maybe it's because these are thorn bushes…nah,' I thought. Then I heard talk so I leaned closer to these new wolves.

"Do you have feelings for Humphrey?" I heard Eve say.

'Wait, if Eve is there, then Kate must also be there, AND THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT ME! Maybe she does love me!' I thought excitedly,

"No! I definitely don't love Humphrey!" I heard Kate say.

'Nope, she definitely doesn't love me,' I thought sadly,

"C'mon, your father is about to call a pack meeting. Let's go," I heard Eve say as they started to walk away.

I can't take it anymore! That's it I'm going!

And with that, I limped to the train (because my paw still hurt) and hopped on.

Kate's POV-

"Hello fellow pack mates," My Dad said to us,

Time had flown by so fast with my thoughts that I hadn't even realized I was here until I heard my Dad talk.

"Today I have an important announcement," He said,

'Well clearly,' I thought in a duh tone,

"In 3 hours, Kate and Garth will marry and unite the packs!" As he said that the crowd of wolves began to erupt in cheer.

*Sigh* 'When did I sign up for this,' I thought, 'Rip me,' a grave of me came up in my head with my thought.

I tried to put on a happy face, but I failed and walked back to my den.

'Humphrey, wherever you are, I just want to let you know that I love you with all my heart,' I thought as I was getting ready for the worst part of my life.

"I just wish I could tell Humphrey," I said out loud in my den by accident,

"Tell him what?" I heard a voice say, but I knew it wasn't my Mom,

'Oh no, I'm screwed,' I thought as I turned around to the wolf.

Humphrey's POV-

*Dream*

I was walking down a path on my way to see my friends and ask them to forgive me.

"I hope Shakey won't steal my berries because of our fallout!" I said, hoping he didn't.

I knew it was wrong what I had done to them. I mean we have been friends for years and 2 minutes can't just break us apart. I was going to patch back up our friendship.

"HELP!" I heard as realized that it was a female voice.

I started running towards it, then I realized everything was turning red. Then, horrifically, I saw 3 bodies on the side of the path. Their bodies were covered in red, probably from all the blood they had lost. The middle one also had deep marks on the side of his/her neck.

"Ummm…Were these always here?" I asked out loud, but I know no one will answer me.

Then I noticed berries in one of the wolf's hand.

'Wait, are those my berries? And, why is there a log next to the fat one? Hold on, is that…Mooch?' I thought.

'OMG! That is Mooch, and if that's Mooch, then that's Shakey, and that's Salty,' I thought as I pointed to each one of them.

"No, please no! I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything I said to you during our fallout!" I screamed as I started to cry.

I was laying there, crying, when I heard the same scream again, just in a lighter tone.

'Omg, I need to tell Winston and Eve…now!' I thought as I got up.

As I began running there, I saw hundreds of wolves lying there, dead.

Then I saw Winston there, dead.

'OMG, how could someone take down one of the pack leaders,' I thought as I started to panic.

'Who am I going to tell now…oh wait, Eve!' I said as I started to run farther down the path.

Then, a few feet away from Winston, I saw Eve, lying there, dead.

'Ok, how could someone take down Eve?!' I thought,

'Okay, we're screwed,' I thought in a panicky voice, 'Who am I going to tell,' I thought, but then I saw something.

I had then realized that my true nightmare occurred, right before my eyes.

I saw Kate lying there…dead, and above her…was…Garth…still alive!

"You are just a stupid Omega that nobody likes," Barf said.

"I could rip you to pieces, these guys were easy," he said to me.

I shivered more than I ever had before.

*End Of Dream*

And with that, I shot up from my dream in a pool of very cold sweat.

"Who are you?!" A familiar voice said,

"No, it can't be!" I said shocked.


	3. Regrets and The Brat Strikes Again!

Humphrey's POV-

"It is me, however, my furry friend," A very familiar bird said,

"Paddy! Marcel!" I replied as they came closer to give me a hug,

"Where's the wife?" Paddy asked me,

'Great, humiliation time,' I thought deeply to myself,

"She's…ummm…kinda getting married?" I said, but it came out more like a question than a statement,

"To who?" Paddy asked me,

'He's probably confused out of his mind,' I thought to myself in my head before I replied,

"A guy named Barf," I said,

"And who is this umm…Barf?" Marcel asked me,

'A jerk,' I thought,

"Long story," I replied to make it easier on myself,

Flashback-

(Location is where Humphrey went after he is forced to leave by Kate at the first moonlight howl)

'What the heck!' I thought, 'Go take little coyote Humphrey, how could she say that?!' After thinking that, I was very triggered,

'Oh, that little…that little…that little Barf' I thought,

'Look at me, I'm Garth, I'm strong and have a terrible howl. Girls just come right to me,' I thought,

'If only I could be with Kate and show her how I really am,' I thought sadly.

End Of Flashback-

"And we have plenty of time on this train," Marcel said,

'Speaking of time on this train, I wonder how long I had slept for,' I thought randomly,

"Well, okay, here we go," I said to their eager faces,

"Kate is planned to marry Garth about right now to unite the packs and she likes him more than me," I replied sadly,

'Well, if she does even like me,' I thought,

"It's okay Humphrey, you're better of without her," Paddy replied sympathetically,

"I don't know about that," I replied in a very low tone so they wouldn't hear,

"Yeah right, Paddy, did you see her looks?" Marcel said,

'This is gonna be awkward,' I thought while shaking my head,

"Shut up, Marcel," Paddy said, pointing his head to me,

"Aha, so you do admit it," Marcel said to Paddy,

Just then I noticed a good place to get off the train.

"Okay guys, I think this is my spot," I replied, pointing to it, wanting this awkward moment to end,

"Got it, we'll come with you," Paddy replied,

"Wait…what?" Marcel replied,

'Can't these two just get along?' I thought,

"Yes Marcel, we are going, stop being so lazy," Paddy replied in a matter of fact tone,

"Fine, but only on one condition," Marcel went on,

'If this goes on, then I'll miss my destination,' I thought,

'That would be really bad,' I imagined having to run back to my destination since I passed it.

"Okay guys, I'm gonna get off," I said and jumped off the train,

However, when I jumped off, I must have landed on my broken paw and it hurt…a lot. Paddy and Marcel must have noticed me because they got off the train and looked very concerned.

"Oh my god! Are you okay furry friend?" Marcel asked,

"Yes, everything is perfect…no! I'm not!" I replied sarcastically and angrily,

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Paddy replied trying to help,

'Dang, where are the healers when you need them?' I thought, avoiding Paddy's question.

Flashback-

"Ready for your one-year checkup?" One of our pack healers asked,

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied answering her question, but just then,

"We need help with this wolf, he just broke his leg and is bleeding badly," A young wolf said,

"I'll be there in a second," She screamed, "C'mon Humphrey, let's get your one-year checkup over with," She replied quietly to me,

"Uhh…okay," I replied, not complaining that I didn't have to wait.

'That's weird,' I thought curiously.

End of Flashback-

"What was that, friend?" Paddy replied even though I didn't say anything yet,

'He must have just gotten impatient,' I figured,

'C'mon Humphrey, think, think, think. Herbs! I remember Eve getting herbs when I got a cut on my leg,' I thought to myself excitedly, 'I hope I'm not completely wrong,' I pondered on that thought a lot,

"Just some herbs, for now, I guess," I replied to Paddy's comment,

"Do you know what to do with the herbs?" Marcel replied to me,

"Honestly, no," I replied a little disappointed,

"Okay, well then, I guess Paddy and I will try to go find someone who can help us," Marcel said trying to help me,

'Finally! A non-lazy Marcel!' I thought excitedly, 'Wait, does he mean a human?!' I thought, this time confused,

"A human?!" I asked Marcel, eager to hear an answer,

"No! A wolf," Paddy replied, answering that question for Marcel,

'Oh, thank god,' I thought, now relaxed,

"Okay, well then I guess I will see you later!" I replied, hoping they will find someone to help me,

"Bye! Will be back in 3 hours at most," Marcel replied back, flying away while heavily breathing.

'Back to lazy and tired Marcel again,' that thought made me laugh,

I just waved bye as I saw them leave.

'Well, I guess I have time to myself,' I thought as I began to look around.

It was beautiful there, birds chirping, green grass, lots of flowers, and, best of all, the sun felt nice on my skin.

'This is paradise,' I thought to myself until I heard someone scream,

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY TERRITORY?!"

'Oh crap,' I thought.

Kate's POV-

I turned around to see Lilly standing there, smirking,

'It was Lilly who heard that?! The brat strikes again!' I thought, nervous that she would find out,

"I wanted to tell him…umm…umm…umm," I said, but couldn't finish because I didn't know how to,

"It's not that you love him, is it?" Lilly replied, still smirking,

'How did she find out?!' I thought, 'Is she stalking me?' I thought curiously,

"Okay, you got me, Lilly, you got me," I replied, but quickly tried to come back with a comeback,

"I know you love Garth," I said, lying completely,

Her grin turned to a confused expression,

"Wait, what?! How did you find out?" She asked, totally confused,

"Haha, got you! Wait? What?" I asked even more confused than before,

"How did you find out that I liked Garth?" She replied. I knew that she expecting a good answer because of her angry face,

'Hold on, Lilly loves Garth? That explains why Lilly came back here so quickly, she was sad that Garth is getting married. It also explains why Lilly was so nervous around Garth. Does Garth love Lilly? I wonder…' I thought, not believing it for the whole time,

"Hold on, how did you know that I like Humphrey?" I asked her, avoiding her answer and wanting her to answer mine first,

I guess she didn't feel like arguing because she didn't argue,

"I mean, it was pretty simple, you're sad when you come back from Idaho, you talk about him in your dreams, and you walk back here, also sad, since Dad just said that you're marrying Garth in less than 3 hours," She replied smartly, grinning again,

'Dang, I didn't think that I made it that obvious,' I thought,

"Now your turn," Lilly said to me, her grin going away,

"Honest answer?" I replied already knowing the answer,

"No, I want the complete fake answer. Why would I want the honest version?" Lilly replied sarcastically,

"Fine…here we go…" I said but didn't finish because I couldn't find the words,

'What do I say? I mean, I just said something random to her,' I thought, 'Maybe I'm a psychic…yeah, I like that…Kate the Psychic,' I thought, grinning,

"Well," Lilly said, breaking me out of my mental trance,

"To be honest…I have always been stalking you," I replied just to make a joke and stall for more time,

"WHAT?!" Lilly replied in a shocked tone,

I couldn't help to not laugh at her face. It was SO funny. I laughed so hard that I fell to the ground and I started crying because I laughed so much.

"Just kidding, just kidding, don't worry," I told Lilly, who had an angry expression on her face again,

'Dang, she actually bought that for a minute,' I thought, 'And she's supposed to be the one who makes the jokes, not me,' I continued thinking,

"No, but really, I just said something completely random," I told her seriously,

"You're not serious, are you?" She asked me, not believing it,

"I swear, it's true," I said to my sister and she just slapped herself on the face, probably because she just gave away her number one secret when she didn't have to,

"Okay sis, we can talk later, I have to get ready," I said wanting to get out of this awkward situation,

"Okay, that's fine," she said. And with that, I walked out of the den.

The plan was to go eat, and then go take a quick bath in the lake, but I'm running low on time, so I'm gonna just take a bath, then eat after the wedding. As I was walking down the path to get to the lake, I saw a cute couple and I started to think about Humphrey.

'Dang, I wish that was Humphrey and me,' I thought sadly.

As I started to bathe myself, I started thinking about Humphrey and where he is.

*Daydream*

"Day one of my adventure as a lone wolf for fun," Humphrey said,

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY TERRITORY?!" An unfamiliar voice said,

"I come in peace, I promise," Humphrey said in a worrisome voice,

"No, you don't," The voice said with a laugh, and with that, he clawed Humphrey to the face.

He was lying there, crying, until the mysterious wolf ended his misery and killed Humphrey in a pool of blood, and there was nothing I could do about it.

*End Of Daydream*

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I jumped out of my daydream, sweating even though I was in the water.

Meanwhile, every other wolf there looked at me like I was crazy,

'Crap!' I thought to myself, 'my bad' I thought as I made a face that had cringe written all over it,

"Sorry I…I…I dropped my…my…my rock," I said as I grabbed a rock from the lake, and then everyone just continued what they were doing,

'They bought that? Wow!' I thought.

"Kate please come here, it's almost time to go!" My Mom said screaming in a motherly tone,

"Okay Mom, coming," I replied to her, screaming,

'Well time to walk back for the wedding,' I thought to myself, 'Wait? Is that Paddy and Marcel…nah…it can't be,' I thought more, but I decided just to shrug it off and walk back to my den.

 **Well, hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3 of Humphrey The Sad Lone Wolf! What's gonna happen with the wedding and Humphrey's injury? What will happen to Humphrey? Feel welcome to review and I hope you guys have a great rest of your day!**


	4. The Wedding and Farewell

Kate's POV-

"Oh honey, you look so beautiful," My Mom said to me in a soothing voice,

"Thanks," Was all I could mutter out because of my current depression of having to marry Garth,

'Why do they do this to me?' I thought while slouching,

"Kate, you're slouching," My Mom said and I immediately sat right back up,

Then my Mom walked out of the then for a minute and I could hear her arguing with Dad about something,

'What are they arguing about this time,' I thought as I got up and walked to my parents,

My Dad must have noticed me because he said to me,

"If my little girl doesn't want to do this…" While waiting for an answer,

'That must have been what they were arguing about,' I figured to myself,

"Dad, I'm old enough now…I got this," I told him in my most convincing voice and that seemed to calm him down,

'If only they really knew…' I thought,

"Told you, Winston," My Mom said out of nowhere,

'Well, if I would've told you the truth, you didn't tell him,' I thought,

"Anyway, come on, let's walk down to the wedding rock," My Dad said, not wanting to be late,

'He never wants to be late, does he?' I thought,

"Ok," I said because what else was I supposed to say?

So, we started to walk down to the wedding rock, but then I noticed that Lilly wasn't there,

"Hey, Mom," I said to my Mom,

"Yes, honey," She replied back,

"Do you know where Lilly is?" I asked her, looking around for her,

"I don't know, she was upset and she said she will come down here before it starts," My Mom said, answering my question,

Flashback-

"I know you love Garth," I said, lying completely,

Her grin turned to a confused expression,

"Wait, what?! How did you find out?" She asked, totally confused,

"Haha, got you! Wait? What?" I asked even more confused than before,

"How did you find out that I liked Garth?" She replied.

End Of Flashback-

'That makes sense! She's upset because I'm marrying Garth and she isn't! Lilly, I feel you,' I thought,

Every step I took felt even worse than the last,

'You can't do this, Kate, you belong with Humphrey!" My inner conscience told me, so I stopped for a second, but then,

'C'mon Kate, you have to do this for the packs,' The responsible part of me told me, so I continued walking,

It went like that until we reached the wedding rock and I decided to get married to Garth, for the packs,

Then, I saw Lilly appear out of nowhere and sit down next to Mom, still having tears in her eyes,

"You ready to do this?" Garth asked me,

'No, but I don't have a choice, do I?' I thought,

"Yea," Was all that I replied,

So, like that, we began the marrying process,

After what felt like 20 hours of debating if I should or shouldn't marry Garth, it came down to the last part, rubbing muzzles,

'I can't do this,' I thought as I pulled away from Garth's muzzle coming in,

"Kate, Kate, what are you doing?" Garth whispered to me,

"I…I can't!" I said out loud,

I heard a gasp from the whole crowd,

Then, I heard Tony chuckle,

"Winston, Winston, Winston…what does she mean she can't?" He asked my Dad in a serious voice now,

'What I mean is you have to stop being selfish,' I thought, but was too afraid to say it out loud,

"Hold on Tony!" My Dad shouted at Tony,

"Kate, Kate, Kate," My Dad started off, "What do you mean you can't?" My Dad finished,

"I might of…sort of…kinda of already fell in love?" I told him but it came out more like a question,

"YOU WHAT?!" Tony screamed, "TO WHO?!" Tony continued screaming,

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lilly smiling, probably because I hadn't married Garth,

"Yes Tony, you heard me. I fell in love...in love…with…an…Omega," I said, but not as confident as I wanted to,

"You did what?!" My Dad and Tony said at the same time while my Mom just fainted,

"Yes, I fell in love with Humphrey," I said to mainly my Dad,

'Finally! I told him the truth!' I thought as I took pride in myself,

"This…This is unbelievable! Take the valley!" Tony said,

'Oh no,' I thought, 'This is all my fault,' I also thought,

"Hold it, Dad!" Garth unexpectedly said,

'What the heck?' I thought,

"Umm…we're kinda in the middle of a war," Tony said to Garth,

"Dad! You never listen to me, I am also in love with an Omega," Garth said,

'Okay, he does love Lilly,' I thought,

I then saw Lilly's face light up and smile,

"You really have to do this to me, Garth, you have to do this to me," Tony said to Garth,

"C'mon Tony, let Alphas and Omegas marry, what bad can it do," My Dad replied to Tony,

'Let's go! My Dad's on my side!' I thought happily,

"Fine," Tony said, "But don't come crying back to me when everything goes south," He continued,

"Go," My Dad mouthed to me,

"Go where?" I asked curiously,

"To him," He replied back,

'Oh my god, he's talking about Humphrey!' I thought,

"Thank you," I told him and I ran off,

"Humphrey! Humphrey! Humphrey! Where are you?" I called for him,

"Oh, why hello Mrs. Kate. How are you doing?" A voice said out of nowhere,

'Who is that?' I wondered,

I turned around to see Marcel and Paddy,

"Hello, guys! I'm great, but what do you mean Mrs?" I asked confused,

"Well you got married," Marcel replied,

'What does he mean?' I thought,

"Well, Humphrey probably wouldn't want us here, so, we should get back to him," Paddy said to Marcel,

"Back where? And what do you mean by Mrs?" I asked being very confused,

"Away, he's hurt," Marcel said as they flew away, not answering my last question,

'What does he mean?' I thought, 'Is Humphrey hurt? I need to tell Dad!' I thought as I ran back,

I was running so fast that I couldn't see the caribou coming up on me before it was too late,

"Ahhhh," Was all I could say before I made a collision,

Everything went dark.

Humphrey's POV-

'What do I do?' I thought, 'think Humphrey, think,' I thought deeply,

Flashback-

(2 days before Alpha School)

"Kate, can you teach me some cool Alpha moves?" I asked my crush, wanting to impress her,

"Well, I don't have a lot of cool moves to tell you, but I can tell you some Alpha tips I got from my Dad," Kate replied sweetly to me,

"Ok, sure," I said not wanting to be rude,

"First off, look like you know what your doing…even if you don't," Kate told me, I just nodded,

"Second off, always growl, it puts fear into their eyes," Kate said,

"And lastly, for you, don't give away that you're an Omega," Kate replied,

"Thank you so much," I said to her,

"No problem," She said, "Do you want to play tag now?" Kate asked,

"Sure," I replied as I tagged her.

End Of Flashback-

"You're gonna regret that," I said in a deep Alpha-like voice,

Then I noticed mud and put it on my face so it looked like I had deep cuts,

I turned around and started to growl at the wolf,

When I looked at him, I saw a face that was terrified,

'It's probably because of the cuts,' I thought,

"Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Help!," The wolf screamed as he ran back,

'I did it! I did it! I did it!' I thought as I celebrated and danced, but I realized that they could come back, so I ran into the woods and kept watch for them,

'Maybe you were wrong about Kate, without her, you would be dead,' My inner conscious said to me,

'Without her, you wouldn't be here,' Another inner voice said to me,

"True," I said out loud,

"What's true," Marcel asked,

"Oh, your here. Never mind. When did you get here?" I asked them,

"When you started to dance and celebrate," Paddy said grinning,

"Uhhh…I scared a real Alpha wolf, but…let's forget that. Did you find anyone?" I asked since I didn't see anyone,

"Well, we found the Western Pack and Eastern Pack, but we saw them fighting," Marcel said,

'Why where they fighting?' I wondered, but shrugged it off,

"And we ran into Kate…" Marcel said,

"YOU WHAT?! What did you say to her?! Did you tell her I'm here?! Did you say I'm hurt?!" I asked while kicking a nearby rock angrily, careful not to hit my injured paw,

"Calm down Humphrey, we only said you were away and hurt, but didn't say anything else because we figured you wouldn't want us to," Paddy said,

"Okay, good," I said calming down,

'Thank god that's all that they said,' I thought,

"But she seemed very confused when we called her Mrs. Kate," Marcel said to me,

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused,

"I mean it was like she wasn't married," Marcel replied also looking confused,

"She probably didn't want to tell you guys the truth," I replied to them,

"Probably," Paddy replied,

'That's odd of Kate to say that. Well I shouldn't care, it's none of my business,' I thought,

"But now, what are we gonna to with my paw?" I asked as it started to hurt again,

"I don't know, but we do have some other bad news," Paddy said,

'Oh no,' I thought,

"Was is it?" I asked, hoping for him just to say he was kidding,

"It's time for us to go south back to Idaho," Marcel replied to me sadly,

'Crap!' I thought,

"Why?" I asked,

"Golf tournament," Marcel replied,

"How long is it?" I asked,

"2 months," Paddy replied,

"Two months?! Why that long?" I asked,

"I don't know? But we have to leave in a couple minutes," Marcel replied,

'How am I gonna survive out here now?!' I thought,

"Okay, well, I'm gonna miss you guys," I said giving them a hug,

"We're gonna miss you too," Paddy said, answering for both of them,

"We'll come back once we're done," Marcel said as the began to fly away,

"Bye!" I replied as they left,

"Bye!" They both replied and before I knew it, I couldn't see them anymore,

'Well, I guess I could let my paw heal here with making a cast out of sticks and herbs,' I thought,

'Wait! Crap! What do I for food?! I'm screwed!' I thought, but then I saw a caribou walking by,

'Well, there's my food but how do I hunt it?' I thought as I crept closer to it.

I guess I must have made too much noise because I set off a chain reaction of caribou and, before I knew it, there was a stampede…running right towards me!


	5. The Schedule and Searching

Humphrey's POV-

'Oh my god! What do I do?!' I thought as I saw a ton of caribou run towards me,

I just stood there, frozen in fear, waiting for my death.

As the caribou got less than three feet away, I screamed as the caribou knocked me out…

Kate's POV-

*Dream*

'Here we go,' Humphrey thought, 'Got my caribou in sight,' Humphrey thought, stalking a caribou,

Humphrey grunted as he jumped on to the caribou, but the caribou knocked Humphrey off and he broke his paws,

Then, a stampede knocked Humphrey over and killed him.

*End Of Dream*

I shot up from my dream state,

"Humphrey! Injury! Away!" I screamed as my Mom came over to me to try to soothe me,

"Shhh, it's okay Kate," My Mom said,

"No! It's not!" I replied back screaming,

"What do you mean?" My Mom asked me, now confused,

"Humphrey! Hurt! Gone away!" I screamed to my Mom, going insane,

"Wait, he left?" She asked,

"Yes!" I replied,

"Crap! I need to tell Winston," She said to herself as she howled for him.

Humphrey's POV-

*Grunt* "Where am I?" I asked as I opened my eyes,

'What's that blood taste about?' I thought as I tasted it,

Then, when I looked down, I saw a caribou…lying there…dead,

"Oh my god! I killed it! I killed it!" I said excitedly,

'There is my food,' I thought happily as I began to eat it,

'After I finish eating, I'm gonna go get some branches and herbs,' I thought to myself,

'Okay, if this is gonna work, I'm gonna need at schedule once I'm healed. Okay, let's see, I will wake up at 6 am. From 6am-7am I will do my morning run. From 7am-8am I will hunt for breakfast. From 8am-10am I will workout. From 10am-12pm I will have my free time. From 12pm-1pm I will hunt for lunch. From 1pm-2pm I will eat lunch. From 2pm-4pm I will work out. From 4pm-6pm is free time. From 6pm-7pm is hunting dinner. From 7pm-8pm is eating dinner. From 8pm-6am is sleeping time,' I thought as I finished up my caribou,

I looked up and noticed it was dark,

'Geez, I was knocked out for a long time. I'll just get the branches and herbs tomorrow,' I thought as I walked into the woods.

I found a nice spot with leaves around it,

"Goodnight," I said to no one in particular and fell asleep on the leaves.

Kate's POV-

"Eve, what do you want? It's getting late," My Dad asked her, pointing up to the sky,

"Apparently Humphrey ran away according to Kate," She said as she pointed to me,

'Humphrey, Humphrey, Humphrey, where did you go?' I thought to myself,

"Don't worry Kate, I'll send a search party out to find him," My Dad told me while he was hugging me,

"Thank you," Was all that I could say because he left the den to give orders to the wolves,

"So," I said starting to make a conversation, "What happened when I was out?" I asked,

"A lot actually," My mother replied,

"Like what?" I asked,

'What could have possibly happened while I was out?' I thought,

"Well Lilly and Garth are engaged, their wedding is tomorrow," My Mom said,

'Oh my god! They are together now! Good for them!' I thought happily,

"Dang, why did I have to be out for?" I asked, not to my Mom, but to the sky,

"Because you did something stupid, you're lucky you didn't get hurt. What happened anyway?" I Mom asked, looking to me,

"Well, I had just found out that Humphrey was away and possibly hurt, so I was running back to tell you guys, but I didn't see the caribou there and, I guess, on the collision, I got knocked out," I replied to my Mom,

"But how did you get here?" My Mom asked me,

'What does she mean?' I thought,

"You carried me here," I replied to her question,

"No, I didn't," She replied,

'What?' I thought

"I actually carried her here," Someone replied from the front of the den,

I looked up and I saw my Dad,

"But Kate, we have some bad news,"

'Oh no, what is it?' I thought curiously,

"What is it?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't be too bad,

"Our search party found Humphrey's scent, leading up to these train tracks, but we went got to the tracks, we saw blood, most likely from him bleeding out because of the injury," My Dad told me,

"Okay, well, where else did the scent go?" I asked my Dad,

"Well, his scent ends there, so we think that he is…dead?" My Dad told me, very sad and nervous because he said it more like a question,

I started to cry,

"Kate, it's okay, it was dark, we could be wrong. We are gonna check it out again tomorrow," He said, "I'll let you come with us," He continued, trying to calm me down,

It seemed to work,

"I'm gonna get some sleep now," I said to my parents,

"Okay," They said as they came over to hug me,

'Humphrey, where ever you are, I hope you're okay and not dead,' I thought as I laid down and fell asleep.

*Dream*

'I can't take this anymore, I'm leaving,' Humphrey thought as he passed the train tracks,

"You're dead," A wolf said as he lunged at Humphrey,

Humphrey started to bleed and the unknown wolf took the dead body into his own den,

"Time to have lunch," The wolf said.

*End Of Dream*

I didn't even scream, I just started to cry,

"Honey, what's wrong?" My Mom asked as she rushed over to me,

"Just a bad dream," I barely managed to say,

'Or reality,' A deep voice inside of me said, I just shrugged it off,

"It's okay, it's okay," My Mom said as she hugged me for 5 minutes,

"Kate! It's time to go," I heard my Dad scream,

"Well, I guess it's time to go," I said to my Mother, still a little shook,

"Ok," She said as I left the den and ran to meet with my Dad and the search party,

As I ran to the train to find them, I saw a couple of wolves trying to make new friends in the new packs. I also saw some wolves exploring the new area,

'Good for them,' I thought as I caught up to the search party,

"Kate! So glad you could join us," Hutch said as I found them,

"Sir, Kate's here!" Hutch said to my Dad,

"Okay then, let's go," My Dad said in the front of the party,

"So Kate…do you think we're gonna find Humphrey?" Hutch asked me, trying to start a conversation,

'I hope so,' I thought,

"I don't know, Hutch. But I know Humphrey, and if he gets in trouble, he gets out of it,"

"What do you mean?" Hutch asked me,

"Well, I haven't told anyone this yet, but here I go," I said, "When Humphrey and I were by Idaho, we got into some trouble with three bears. We fell off of a mountain and the bears could have gotten us for food, but Humphrey got a log and we sled on it which, ultimately, let us safely make it into the train," I said to Hutch,

"Wow, maybe he should have been an Alpha, he seems to have a quick mind," Hutch replied with a shocked face,

'That's true, I wonder why he isn't? I mean he has the traits of an Omega, but he could have been an Alpha,' I thought curiously,

"Hold on Hutch, I'll be back in a minute," I said as I walked up to the front of the search party because that's where my Dad was,

"Dad," I said to him,

"Yes, honey?" My Dad replied,

"This may be a random question, but, how exactly did Humphrey become an Omega?" I asked my Dad,

"Oh boy," My Dad started,

'Seems like a long story,' I thought,

"Well you see honey, Humphrey wasn't born in this pack. He did look like he had the potential of an Alpha, but we didn't know if he was born with Alpha instincts, so we made him an Omega," He finished,

"Wait, Humphrey wasn't born in this pack?" I replied,

'Humphrey never told me that, weird,' I thought,

"No honey, he wasn't," My Dad replied,

"In fact, we didn't even know who he was till you found him that one day and brought him home," My Dad continued.

Flashback-

'Where is Lilly?' I thought because we were playing hide and seek,

Then, I collided with a black and gray blur,

"Oof!" I said due to the collision,

"I'm so sorry," An unfamiliar pup voice said,

"It's okay," I replied back to the pup who was a boy,

"Are you okay?" He asked me,

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied,

"Are you from here? I haven't seen you around," I asked the pup,

"I don't know where I'm from. Do you know where your pack leaders are?" He asked me,

"Yeah, I'm actually their daughter," I replied kindly to the wolf,

"Oh, ok," He replied,

"What's your name?" I asked him,

"Humphrey. What's yours?" He asked me,

"Kate," I replied to the nice wolf,

"Kate, that's a nice name," Humphrey said, making me blush,

"Thanks, let me bring you to the leader's den," I replied, trying to help him out,

"Ok," He responded and with that, we walked to the leader's den.

End Of Flashback-

'I still don't think Lilly has forgiven me for leaving her in that bush,' I thought,

"I remember Humphrey telling me that he doesn't know where he was from, but I just figured it was because of an injury or something," I replied, thinking about Humphrey,

'Dang, if I would of know that then I would have been more sympathetic to him,' I thought,

"Well, you know the saying, you learn something new every day," My Dad replied wisely,

"And here we are," My Dad said, pointing to the train tracks,

I ran up there and began to look around,

I smelt Humphrey's scent everywhere, but I also smelt blood,

"We don't have any evidence that he is dead, but we do have evidence that he was bleeding and that could be from death," My Dad said,

A shiver went down my body,

'No way, that dream can't be true...can it?' I thought to myself,

"Dad, I have something to tell you," I said to him,

"What is it, honey?" My Dad asked,

"I had this dream where Humphrey was walking by the train tracks, and then a wolf killed him and ate him for lunch," I replied with tears in my eyes,

"Do you think it's a sign," My Dad asked me,

"I don't know," I said as I started to burst out with tears,

"Oh boy," I heard my Dad say. He also murmured something under his breath,

"Hutch, can you take Kate back to my den?" My Dad asked him,

"Yes, sir," Hutch replied as he walked towards me,

"C'mon Kate, let's get you home," Hutch said to me,

We started to walk back to my den,

'Please God, don't let anything bad happen to him,' I thought,

When we got back, my Mom thanked Hutch and she came over and hugged me,

I just cried in her arms until my Dad came into my den,

'Please say he's alive,' I thought while holding my Mom's hand,

"Sweetie, our evidence shows that Humphrey is…dead," My Dad said, and I just burst out in tears.


	6. The Funeral

Kate's POV-

'No, he can't be dead!' I thought sadly,

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I screamed at my Dad while crying,

"Kate! That is no way to talk to your Dad!" My Mom screamed at me, but I didn't listen,

"If you would have just let me marry Humphrey in the first place, then he wouldn't have died!" I screamed at him more,

"I know how hard this is on you, so I'll let it slide, but just remember who agreed to marry Garth," He said as he walked out of the den,

'I did it because of you,' I thought,

"Well, now we need to postpone Lilly's wedding because of Humphrey's funeral," My Mom said,

And with that, I started sobbing my eyes out,

Despite crying, I walked out of the den and to the train,

Once I got to the train, I got a leaf from a nearby tree and put it over his death point,

'I miss you already Humphrey,' I thought,

I just cried there, alone.

Humphrey's POV-

*Dream*

"Ok, Humphrey, I can't talk for long, but go back to the Western Pack," An unknown voice said,

"Yeah, right," I said,

"Why would I go there you stupid! She broke my heart!" I replied to the voice,

'Look at this idiot,' I thought,

"Because of Kate…" The unknown voice said,

*End Of Dream*

'Because Kate what?!' I thought,

'Because she married Garth? I already knew that voice,' I thought,

'Best if I forget about it,' I also thought as I shook my head,

'Now, where are the branches and herbs?' I thought as I looked around,

'Oh, there they are,' I thought as I made a cast and put it on,

'This feels nice,' I thought,

"Time to hunt breakfast…somehow," I said out loud to no one in particular,

With that, I began walking to an open field nearby,

After some time, I saw a caribou,

'Time to hunt this one,' I thought as I got into a low position,

Then I jumped at the caribou, but I must have made it too obvious because it moved out of the way,

"Oof!" I said as I hit the ground hard,

Then a flashback came to me.

Flashback-

"Okay son, today I want to teach you how to hunt," A wolf said to me,

'Oh great,' I thought, rolling my eyes,

"Ok, Daddy," I said to the wolf looking similar to me,

"First you want to get low to the ground," He said to me,

"Okay," I said to him,

"Watch me," He said,

He jumped in the air, but he missed the caribou and collided with the ground,

'Well, I don't think I want to do that,' I thought,

He must have started a stampede because tons of caribou came running towards him,

"Rosa!" He screamed,

"Humphrey, go get your Mom," He said to me,

"No need," A light voice said as a she-wolf came jumping through the air,

"I got you, honey," The she-wolf said as she pulled him away,

"Charlie there they are!" A human voice said,

"Humphrey, run! Run till you find a pack called the…" The he-wolf said, but died from a shot before he could finish,

'What pack?!' I screamed in my mind,

I just started to run away because the she-wolf also died,

I kept on running until I bumped into a wolf,

'Never watch where you're going Humphrey, do you?' I thought,

"I'm so sorry," I said to the unknown wolf,

"It's okay," An angel-like voice said,

"Are you okay?" I asked her,

She was the most beautiful wolf I had ever seen,

I barely stopped myself from drooling,

"Yeah, I'm fine," She replied,

"Are you from here? I haven't seen you around," The beautiful wolf asked me,

"I don't know where I'm from. Do you know where your pack leaders are?" I asked, not wanting to explain the story to a stranger,

"Yeah, I'm actually their daughter," She replied kindly to me,

"Oh, ok," I replied, sad since I probably wouldn't have a shot with her,

"What's your name?" She asked me,

"Humphrey. What's yours?" I asked her,

"Kate," She replied,

"Kate, that's a nice name," I said, making me and her blush,

"Thanks, let me bring you to the leader's den," She replied, helping me out

"Ok," I responded and with that, we both walked to the leader's den.

End of Flashback-

'Those must have been my parents,' I thought,

'I guess over time, I just forgot about my parents,' I thought,

'Time for a second attempt,' I thought as I got up to try again,

'Damn,' I thought, 'I wished Kate would have married me so I could still be in the Western Pack,' I continued.

"Kate," I said out loud, "I hope you made the right choice," I finished.

Kate's POV-

"Kate! It's time for the funeral," My Mom screamed at me,

I didn't even say anything, I just walked to my Mom,

"Hello honey," My Mom said as soon as I got to her,

I just nodded as we walked to the common ground since that is where the funeral is held,

Once we got there, I just sat down, looking at my Dad on the funeral stage,

I noticed how no one was really sad, just normal,

'If only they knew who he was really like,' I thought as I looked around,

"Kate," I heard my Mom whisper, "Go up and begin," She finished,

I just nodded as I got up to the stage,

My dad just pointed to the area in front of him, motioning me to begin,

I just nodded as I went to that spot,

I took a deep breath as I began,

"Hello wolves, today we are regarding the death of Humphrey," I began,

"I would like to begin with a speech," I said,

"Humphrey was my greatest friend throughout childhood. Sadly, he died right by the train tracks due to an unknown cause, but our evidence suggests that another wolf killed him. He will be missed," I said, ending it short because I was about to cry, and once I finished, the pack started to cheer,

I just nodded and walked back to my seat.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know, should I skip until Humphrey comes back to the Western Pack, or go through more of his experience as a lone wolf?**


	7. Humphrey Captured

Humphrey's POV-

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" An alpha voice asked,

I looked behind me and saw five alphas,

'Well, looks like I'm not getting out of this one,' I thought to myself,

"I'm a lone wolf," I replied, hoping that they will let me free,

"What should we do with him, Bill?" Another wolf asked,

"Let's take him to Tony," A wolf, probably Bill, said,

"Sorry, lone wolf," Was the last thing I heard from a wolf before I got knocked out.

When I woke up, I was in a den with guards surrounding the outside,

"Hey Lonnie, he's up," A voice said,

"Finally," Lonnie said,

"Ok, let's bring him to Tony, Chuck," Lonnie said to Chuck,

'Tony, Tony, Tony…I remember that name from somewhere,' I thought,

Then, they picked me up brought to another den,

While they were carrying me, I saw a face I never wanted to see again…Barf,

'Crap, if he's here, then this must be they Eastern pack. If the Eastern pack finds out who I am then they will turn me into the Western pack. Oh no, I gotta run,' I thought,

So, despite having a cast on, I jumped off the guy's back, and ran,

"Stop that wolf!" A wolf screamed,

Then, out of nowhere, Garth jumped on me,

'Crap!' I thought, struggling to get out,

"Great! Garth, can you keep him here while we get Tony?" A wolf said,

"Ya sure, he's having a meeting with Winston," Garth said,

And with that, they ran away to find him,

"I feel like I've seen you before, do I know you?" Garth asked,

'Think Humphrey, think!' I thought, 'That's it! I got it,' I finished,

"Oh look, there's Kate," I said to Garth, pointing away,

"What?!" Garth said as he turned around,

'That's the one time I'm happy that Garth likes Kate,' I thought,

When he turned around, I pushed him off of me and I ran for the borders,

'So much for the greatest Alpha ever,' I thought laughing,

"Get back here!" Garth screamed,

While I was looking back, I ran into a wolf,

"Oof," I said as I fell,

When I looked up, I saw Winston, his paw against his head, eyes closed,

'Crap!' I thought,

So, before I ran away, I somehow punched Winston in the face so he wouldn't see me and ran away,

'God that hurt,' I thought with almost tears in my eyes because of the pressure of that punch with my hurt paw,

I didn't even look behind me, I just bolted away,

When I got far enough, I noticed a familiar hill,

'Oh no, I'm in the Western Pack!' I thought,

I was gonna turn around, but about four wolves were chasing me, so that wasn't an option, so I just continued running forward,

'I guess I'll just go to my old den,' I thought,

It was outside of pack borders,

"Halt!" Winston screamed,

I heard someone grunt like they were jumping faster than their body can contain,

'I remember that grunt, that's…that's Kates grunt,' I thought,

'Crap! She's probably gonna knock me over and then she'll see who I am,' I thought,

Then, a flashback came to mine.

Flashback-

(Location is on the train where Kate and Humphrey howled)

"So Kate, do you think you could have handled the bears back there," I asked Kate,

"Well, I probably couldn't have because I always try to pin the enemy, but I don't think I'm tall enough to take on bears," Kate finished.

End Of Flashback-

So I ducked down,

"AAAHHHH!" I heard as she jumped through the air and land on the ground,

'Thanks for revealing your secret,' I thought, almost like I was saying that to her,

I just then sprinted forward while the rest of the wolves chasing me stopped to check on Kate,

'I gotta get out of here,' I thought while I was running,

I ran all the way to my old den, but I decided it will be safer if I continue running,

I knew there was no way I could get back to my new den without being noticed by those Eastern wolves, so I just ran forward (very slowly) for about 30 minutes,

'How do they do this?' I thought,

'This running is a workout,' I thought more,

Then, I saw a wolf standing in to open grass, eating a caribou,

So, nervous for my life, I just started running away,

"Hey you, come back here! I won't hurt you," The wolf said,

I figured it would be better to go back to the wolf because if I tried to run away, the wolf could hurt me,

So I started to walk back,

'Please don't hurt me,' I thought,

"Hello," The wolf said,

When I opened my eyes, I saw a female wolf behind a caribou,

'Did not expect that,' I thought,

She had silver fur and green eyes,

"Hi," I said back, not wanting to be rude,

"Is everything…ok?" She asked me,

'No,' I thought,

"Not really…it's a long story," I told her,

"Oh, ok. What's your name?" She asked me,

"Humphrey. What's yours?" I asked her,

"Abby," She replied,

"No…" We both said at the same time in shock.

Kate's POV-

I woke up just to feel a throbbing pain in my left paw,

"Winston, she's up," I heard someone say,

I looked up and saw my Mom,

"What happened?" I asked my Mom, rubbing my head,

"That little spy happened," She said growling,

"Spy?" I asked confused,

"Remember? The guy who snuck into the Eastern pack's territory, and escaped our grasp?" She asked me,

"Oh yeah," I said,

"We never figured out who he was?" I asked her,

"No, your Dad sent out a search party to find him," My Mom said to me,

'Of course, we didn't,' I thought,

"C'mon, let's go to the wedding," My Mom said,

"Wedding?" I asked her confused,

'I have a wedding?' I thought,

"Yeah Lilly's and Garth's wedding," She told me,

"Who's Lilly and Garth?" I asked her confused,

"Your sister and almost husband?" She asked me confused,

'Oh yeah, I remember Lilly,' I thought,

"My sister's getting married?! And I almost got married to a random guy? I thought I wasn't old enough," I asked her confused,

"Kate, do you have amnesia?" She asked me,

"What's that?" I asked her,

"Yup, you do," She said sighing,

Then all of the sudden, Lilly came into the den,

"Hey Mom, hey Kate," She said to us,

"Hey Lilly," I said back,

"I'm gonna go play with Humphrey," I said as I started to walk out of the den,

"Wait, what do you mean? He's dead," She asked me while blocking my exit,

"Lilly, she has amnesia," My Mom said,

"Yeah, whatever that means," I said,

"Just what we need," Lilly said facepalming herself,

"Why what else is wrong?" Eve asked her,

"The Omegas are rioting," She told my Mom,

'So much for the wedding,' I thought, laughing.

 **That's gonna do it for this chapter of Humphrey The Sad Lone Wolf. I hope you guys enjoyed. Have a great rest of your day.**


	8. Family Bonding

Humphrey's POV-

"Abby, we thought you were dead!" I said as I hugged my sister.

Flashback-

"Mommy, can Abby and I go play tag?" I said my Mom,

"Sure, just stay out of the woods," She shouted from inside the den,

"C'mon Abby, let's go," I told her as I nudged her,

"Ok," She said as she tagged me,

"Oh, you are on!" I screamed at her right before I started to chase her,

I started to chase her around our pack until Abby looked into the woods,

I tagged her, but she didn't move,

"Is something wrong?" I asked her,

"You see that dead caribou," She said as she pointed to a caribou in the woods,

"Yeah?" I said confused,

"I'm gonna go get it to impress Mom," She said to me confidently,

"But…Mommy said not to go in the woods," I said,

"Shhh…she won't know," She said,

"Uhh…ok," I said,

"Great! Now keep watch for me please," She said to me,

"Ok," I replied, looking around,

I noticed how wolves were running away from our area,

'That's odd,' I thought,

"Ahhhh," I heard Abby scream which knocked me out of my dream state,

What I saw next terrified me for the rest of my life,

I saw Abby getting shot with a gun.

End Of Flashback-

'I guess it was just a tranquilizer dart,' I thought,

"Where have you been?!" I asked her,

"Florida," She replied,

"Florida?" I asked confused,

"Yeah, way south of here," She replied,

'Geez, I thought Idaho was far,' I thought,

"Where are our parents?" She asked me, looking around,

"There kinda…dead," I replied, sadly having to tell her the truth,

Then, she started to cry, so I went up to her and hugged her,

"Shhh…it's okay…it's okay," I said to her,

After about 3 minutes, I let go,

"Thanks," She said,

"No problem," I said back,

"So, what have you done while I was gone," She said,

'Oh boy,' I thought,

"Well, once you got captured, I told our parents and they freaked out. They sent a search party, but the search party couldn't find you. Then, I remember, our Dad later almost got trampled by caribou, but our Mom saved him, but then they both got shot by hunters," I told her,

"But what happened after that?" She asked me,

'Please don't,' I thought,

"Well they were about to tell me what pack to go to, but they died before they could tell me," I stated,

"And that was all that happened?" She asked me,

"Well…no," I said,

"So what else happened?" She asked me,

'Oh boy,' I thought,

"I ran to a pack named the Western pack, where I collided with heaven and hell," I said,

"Ok…more please," She said,

"I met this girl…" I began,

"Oooo…my little bro had his first crush!" She said,

'Ugh, so embarrassing,' I thought,

"But the problem was that she was an Alpha," I said,

"So?" She asked,

"I was an Omega," I said,

"What?! But you were meant to be pack leader…top of the line Alpha!" She said,

'True,' I thought,

"That was there, but here, I am a nobody," I began,

"And not only that, but she was the pack leaders daughter," I finished,

"It's okay, if I was her, I would've married you," She said,

'Sure you would have,' I thought,

"Thanks," I said, not wanting to be rude,

"So, why are you here?" She asked,

"I left, I couldn't take it," I said.

"It's okay bro," She said as she hugged me,

"Umm…can I have that caribou? I'm starving," I asked her,

'I'm more than starving,' I thought,

"Sure…I take it you forgot how to hunt," She said,

"Hey! It's been a while," I said while eating,

"I'll teach you sometime," She said,

"Really, that'll be nice," I said to her,

"No problem," She said,

'Score!' I thought,

"Let's start now," She also said,

'Or not,' I thought,

"But I'm not even done yet," I said to her,

"Tough luck," She replied,

"Ugh," Was all that I replied,

"Okay, first off, let's get you running," She said,

"But…I'm tired," I said back,

"I don't care. You see that pole over there?" She said while pointing to a pole about 1/8 of a mile away,

"Yeah," I replied back,

"Give me 20," She said,

'Really?' I thought,

"20! But I'm hungry," I stated,

"Well, the sooner you finish, the sooner you eat," She said, smirking,

'Ugh, so annoying,' I thought as I began to run,

After about 5 laps, I collapsed on the floor next to her,

"I can't do it," I said,

"Oh well…looks like you're not gonna eat," She said taunting me,

'Annoying!' I thought,

"Really, come on," I said to her,

"Fine, if you eat now, you must run 30 laps instead of 20," Abby said,

'C'mon girl!' I thought,

"What?! That's so unfair," I said to her,

"Life isn't fair," She said,

"Fine…I'll just eat now I guess," I told her,

"Ok, go find some," She told me,

"What?!" I screamed at her,

"Just kidding, just kidding," She said, laughing,

"Not…funny," I said seriously mad,

"You know you weren't the only jokester in the family," She said and then threw my caribou at me,

'Now you tell me that,' I thought,

"But Humphrey, I have a serious question," Abby told me,

"What?" I asked her,

"Do you still like Kate?" She asked me,

'Can you just shut up!' I thought, not saying it because it would be rude,

"Yes," I said without thinking about my answer,

'Wait…do I?' I thought,

"No," I said, thinking over it,

"Well…ugh! This girl is tearing me apart!" I said,

'Oops…did I say that out loud?' I thought,

"Ok…why do you love her?" She asked me,

"She's nice, beautiful, and we howled," I said honestly,

"…Ok, why do you not like Kate?" She asked me,

'Is that a question?' I thought,

"She treats me like dirt and would rather be with Barf," I said to her,

"Wait, if she is nice, then why did she treat you like dirt?" She asked me,

"She…she…she…I don't know," I said confused,

"…Ok, and why would she rather be with throw-up?" She asked me,

"Not actual throw-up, that's just the name of a jerk," I said,

"Oh…ok," She said,

'She's probably so confused,' I thought,

About 5 minutes of awkward silence past,

"So…did you have a crush?" I asked, wanting to break the silence,

She then started to blush,

'Yes she does!' I thought,

"No," She said,

I tilted my head a little,

"Ok…fine I do," She said,

"What is his name?" I asked her,

"What makes you think my crush is a guy?!" She asked annoyed,

"Oh…well, sorry," I said,

"It's fine, it is a guy," She said laughing,

"Ugh," Was all that I said,

"Don't worry, but I don't know his name," She said,

'How?!' I thought,

"What?!" I said,

"Well, when I was a lone wolf, I came up here to Canada, I found a pack, but I was too embarrassed to join because a met a cute guy that I didn't even know," She said,

"So you liked him because of his looks," I said,

"Yeah, he was pretty tall with gray fur and the best green eyes you've ever seen," She said,

'Unbelievable,' I thought,

"Well…now I am stuffed," I said after my last bite of caribou,

"Ok then, start running," She said,

"Ugh," I said, then I started to run,

'Stupid deal,' I thought.

 **Thank you guys (and girls) for all of your support! Hope you guys (and maybe girls) enjoyed and have a great rest of your day (or night)!**


	9. Here We Go Again

Humphrey's POV-

"Sis, I need help," I said to her blankly,

"What do you mean?" She says back,

"The pain it's...it's...it's harsh," I said,

When she didn't respond I kept going,

"Everything I worked for, all the training for an omega, all the hours spent, and just to think about it, tears me up inside," I said, starting to cry,

"That was my whole world and now...and now it's just...gone," I said,

I could tell she was at a lost of words,

"I need you to help me. Help me forget about the past," I said,

"How?" She said,

"Take me back to the start. Let me find life before Jasper. Call me, call me Easton," I said,

"Why?" She asked back,

"For reasons that are unhealthy," I said,

"Ok...ok," She replied.

Tommorow-

"Abby, I have to tell you something," I said to her,

"What is it?" She asked me,

"I...I," I started,

"THERE HE IS!" Yelled a female voice,

'Oh, no. Is that?' I thought,

"Attack!" She yelled,

'It's...Eve,' I thought,

"Sis! We have to run!" I said to her,

"No! I'm not leaving you again!" She said,

Then she got knocked over, someone slit her throat.

"NOO!" I screamed,

"Abby, not again!" I cried,

"Look, Easton, don't let the bad past hold you down," She said,

"What do you mean?" I said,

"That's for you to figure out," She said as she took her last breath,

"Alright Easton, you're coming with us," She said as she knocked me out.

Kate's POV-

"We did it! We caught the wolf! Now that really shut up those stupid roiting Omegas!" I heard my Mom scream,

I still had no clue what she was talking about,

She then saw Lilly sitting in the den,

"And Lilly, due to some events that occured, after you and Garth get married, Winston and I will stay in control. Only because of all the stress. Oh, and also, I want to let you know, Garth and you will be the only mixed-couple here," She said to her,

"But I thought you said Alphas and Omegas can marry," Sister said to her,

"We did, but we got a warning from the nearby packs to change it back. They said that you two could marry, but only because that's the only way to unite the packs with Kate under amnesia," She responded,

"That's fine, I don't think I'm ready to lead anyway. And, I don't want to sound like a douche bag, but it's a good thing Humphrey isn't here because Kate would be devastated about the rule changing back," she said,

She then dragged the wolf into the den,

Then, I felt that I had changed,

"Kate are you alright?" Mom asked me,

"Yeah, but... but Humphrey's gone," I cried to her,

"He was gone a while ago...Oh, wait, your back," She said,

"Back from what?" I asked,

"Amnesia," She said,

I saw the wolf start to twitch,

"And if I ever see Humphrey again, I will personally KILL HIM!" She said,

I just decided to ignore her since I saw the wolf get up,

"Oh good, he's up. Kate, this is the wolf that brought you into amnesia, Easton," She said to me,

"Hello," I said to him,

"Easton, this is Kate," She said to him,

He just looked at me, then fainted,

'Am I really that ugly?' I thought,

"Well, I guess he's had a lot. Well, Kate, since he hurt you the most out of any one you get to decide his punishment," She said to me,

Something about this wolf was different,

'Should I spare him, kill him? I don't know, I feel like I've seen him before,' I thought,

'Wait, I know this is weird, but I know what I must do,' I reassured myself,

"I want...," I looked around to make sure no one was around, then I whispered the rest to her,

"Uhhh...that's odd, but okay," Was all that she said,

But had I known what was going on, I would've done everything completely different...

 **Guys, I'm back! Sorry for the short chapter, but I figure it's better to get these chapters out again. I appreciate all support to try to start this up again. Anyway, what do y'all think about Eve and Winston staying in control and changing the Alpha and Omega law back to how it was before? And I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Learning Punishment and Getting Ready

**Hello guys! Just remember that in this Chapter, Easton (Humphrey) doesn't know that Kate and Garth didn't get married. Also, Lilly and Garth didn't get married yet, but are engaged. Just wanted to remind you ;)**

 **Also, in this series, the throne (pack leader) will always go to the male. The female will have some power, but the male has more.**

Humphrey's POV-

I just woke up from being knocked out, and I already get a threat from Eve.

'At least she doesn't know it's me,' I thought,

Then, I heard Eve introduce me to Kate, and I saw the girl I didn't wanna see,

I just fainted...

The Next Day-

I woke up to see the sun shining, birds chriping, and wolves howling,

Then I remebered where I was and tried to sprint out of there,

I had to stop though when I saw Eve,

"Today, you must serve your punishment. It has been choosen by my daughter and I must say, you got really lucky. I have never seen anything like it. You must meet up with her for lunch today at noon, do NOT show up late. After that you will be free. If your interested in joining the pack, you may meet with my mate, Winston, and see then," She said to me,

"Okay," I said, suprised at the punishment,

'If this was one year ago, this would be a gift,' I thought,

"Do you like Kate?" She asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts,

"What?" I asked, not sure if I heard her correctly,

"Yeah, do you like her?" She repeated,

'How do I say this,' I thought,

"Let's just say I have a bad expirence with girls," I said, not really answering the question,

"Okay, but I want to learn about you, do you have any family?" She asked me,

I felt sudden rage pump through me,

"I did, UNTIL YOU KILLED HER!" I screamed at her,

"Calm down, calm down. We can talk more later. You need to get ready though, you will be meeting her by the train tracks. Oh, and NO FUNNY BUISNESS WITH MY DAUGHTER!" She screamed at me,

Then, she left me alone with my thoughts and I,

'Why is Kate doing this? Does she know it's me? Does she want revenge for me leaving? Should I tell her it's me? Should I run? And out of all places, why at the train tracks?!' I thought to myself,

'Should I get dressed up and look nice?' I thought,

I just decided to go out for a run, then take a bath,

Why go for a run? Exactly, why would an Omega go for a run. Now, no way they will notice me,

I wish I could've trained more, but maybe I could train here also,

They wouldn't expect Humphrey the Omega to train, but they will expect Easton the Alpha to train,

So, not wanting to procrastinate any longer, I went out for a run,

While I was running, I reliased girls were staring at me with dreamy eyes,

'I mean, I'm not complaining, but this is kinda odd,' I thought,

I looked down and saw a six-pack,

'Woah! Where did this come from? I guess the exersice and little food I ate,' I thought,

I was so busy looking at my abs, I ran into someone square in the face,

"OMG, I am sooo sorry," I said,

Then I saw who it was,

"Oh, it's you. I'm not sorry at all," I said to Garth, aka Barf,

He then took one long look at me,

"Hey! It's you! You were the guy that knocked out my sister-in-law!" He screamed at me,

"Sister-in-law?! Are you high or something? Mr. Showoff," I said to him,

'Why would he call Kate, his wife, his sister-in-law for?' I thought,

"What did you say to me?" He said as he shoved me,

"You heard me," I said as I pushed him back,

I was about to punch him, but the I heard a voice,

"Future son-in-law and newcomer, I demand you to stop," I heard Winston say,

"WOW! You two still haven't gotten married yet? That's really pathetic!" I said to Garth,

'How have Garth and Kate not get married yet?' I thought,

"It's not my fault we just got approved to marry a couple days ago!" Garth screamed at me,

"A couple of days ago my you know what," I said to him,

"I remember the moonlight howl," I said to him,

"Don't think I don't know what's going on," I continued,

He just looked at me with a confused face,

"Sir, why did Kate keep this guy around?" He asked Winston,

"Why did god keep YOU around for?" I asked him,

Then he tried to punch me in the face, but I saw a paw catch it before it hit me,

"Thanks Dad," I heard a female voice said,

'Of course it's Kate,' I thought.

Kate's POV-

I was walking by, getting ready for the lunch when Dad said Garth and Easton were fighting,

'Man, does that guy pick fights with everybody? Garth picks fights with everybody he knows it seems,' I thought,

'I feel bad for Easton,' I thought,

Then I saw Easton's body,

'Wow! He is ripped!' I thought,

I caught myself staring,

'No, no, no! I can't have another crush, not again,' I thought,

"Garth, lets not pick a fight with a newcomer," I said to him,

"Yeah! Listen to your wife," Easton said,

Garth just tackled him,

"I don't know what crack your on, but don't say that," He said as he punched him,

'What is Easton talking about? Does he think I'm Lilly?' I thought,

I thought Garth was gonna beat him up, but suprisingly, Easton got up and gave Garth a competetion,

"Alright! Enough, enough," My Dad said,

"Easton, I believe it's time for you to have lunch with Kate. Garth, I need to have a word with you," He said,

Garth walked over to my Dad with his head down, so I went over to Easton,

"So, ready to get started?" I asked him,

If only I knew who he was...

 **Thank you guys for all the support! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter, can't believe it's already been ten. See ya next chapter!**


	11. The Newcomer Causes Mixed Emotions

Humphrey's POV-

What just happened was not what I had anticipated. Kate was ready to get started with lunch, but we had a problem. I absolutely STUNK!

"So, Kate, I would get this lunch started, but I was out for a run and I didn't take a bath yet," I said, disguising my voice in a way where she wouldn't recognize me,

"Oh, okay," Kate said, I could tell she was disappointed by the tone of her voice,

'Why is she looking forward to this lunch?' I thought,

"Well, I actually still had to go catch the meat, and I was gonna have you help me, but I guess I'll get it myself and meet you at the tracks," She said, still disappointed,

'Good thing I didn't have to help her, I'm still new to hunting,' I thought,

"Well, I'll see you in about 10?" I asked her,

"Sure!" She said, now obviously excited,

Then, without sparing time, I headed to the bath,

"You know where the bath is already? You just came here," She said,

'You fool!' I thought,

"Umm...I saw it when I went out for my run," I said, not wanting to say the truth,

"Oh, okay," She said as she walked away, presumably to get the food,

So, without further a do, I went to take a bath,

I knew where it was, but I had no clue where I was,

I saw the pack leaders den, so I figured I would walk there and look for it there,

Once I got to the pack leaders den, I saw Eve,

'If Eve sees me here, I'll be a dead goose!' I thought,

Then I saw the path that would take me to the bath,

"Who's there? I can smell you," Eve said,

I just panicked and ran,

"You there, stop!" She shouted,

Her attempts were in vain however as I didn't stop,

"I will find you!" She screamed,

That just gave me more courage to run faster,

I was so busy, looking behind me for Eve, that I barely saw the wolf with white fur in front of me,

I barely dodged her, and when I say barely, I mean BARELY,

However, I was as soon as I jumped that I realized that the lake was right in front on me,

SPLASH!

It felt worse then a belly flop,

I heard the wolf giggle,

'I recognize that giggle from somewhere,' I thought,

When I looked up, I saw an old friend, Lilly,

"You Alphas are so careless," She said,

"Well, you Omegas are like lunch to us Alphas," I said, trying to sound like a cocky Alpha, not the nice Omega I was,

Then she looked at me for a good minute,

While she did that, I got out of the water,

'Good thing it's summer or else I would be freezing,' I thought,

"Hey! I know who you are," She said to me,

"Umm...you do?" I asked, taking a big gulp,

'How did she figure this out,' I thought, semi-panicking,

"Yeah, you're that new wolf, Easton, is it not?" She said to me,

I breathed a sigh of relief,

"Yes, that's me," I said, more calm now,

"Then you better get ready for your lunch. I must say, it's an odd punishment. It seems more like a date if you ask me," She said,

'Again, another reason I would've been thrilled a year ago,' I thought,

"I must admit, I don't know what it is about you, or if has anything to do with you, but I haven't seen Kate so happy since a very special someone," She said,

"And who might this 'very special someone' be?" I asked her, expecting her to say Garth,

"Humphrey," She said, seeming just a tad bit more sad now,

"And who is this Humphrey?" I asked her, making sure it was who I thought it was,

"The best Omega we knew..." Was all that she said,

'That must be me, but why would I make Kate happy and be considered a special someone?' I thought,

"Sorry, I got completely off track," She said,

"You can carry on with your business," She continued,

"I was just walking by," She ended,

"Well thanks, Lilly, we should get together some time," I said,

"That would be great!" She said,

"But how did you know my name?" She asked me,

"Uhhh...Kate told me," I said lying,

"Oh, ok. Bye," She said as she walked away,

"Bye," I said back, even though I don't think she heard me,

'I better hurry up,' I thought as I jumped back in the lake,

After this bath, I will go to the train tracks,

Kate's POV-

I don't know what it is about Easton, but he's got me so excited and I don't know why. I'm looking forward to meeting him, I think he can be a really nice friend. Plus, he can help the Alphas greatly with those abs. I was getting of track again though and I needed to focus on catching lunch,

'I could've sworn I saw him before though,' I thought,

'He reminds me off...he reminds me off,' I started thinking, but then something brought me to thinking about Humphrey,

'I'm sure Humphrey would be happy if I possibly find someone, he always wanted me happy,' I thought,

Then, when I spotted my target, I got into a low crouch position and lunged at my target. I caught him right by the throat and killed him on the spot,

'I'm sure if Easton was here, he would've caught a caribou twice the size as mine,' I thought,

'I wonder if he likes me. He seems kinda depressed though, maybe he got his heart broken, like me,' I thought,

I took the caribou and carried it to the train tracks,

The reason I picked the train tracks is because it's the most private place,

As I was walking by, I saw Garth looking around in the forest,

"Hey Garth, is something wrong?" I asked him,

"Not really, but have you seen Lilly?" He asked me,

"Last time I knew, she was in her den, maybe she's taking a walk," I suggested,

"Ok, thank you," He said,

"No problem," I replied,

"Oh, and Kate, if he hurts you, just tell me or Eve and we will deal with it," He said to me seriously,

"Thanks, but he wouldn't do that to me," I said back,

"Okay, have fun," He said,

"Thanks, and good luck," I said as I walked to the train tracks,

Once I saw the train tracks, I saw Easton seemingly staring off into space.

Humphrey's POV-

I had just arrived at the train tracks when I remembered something I tried to forget long ago...my life before running away,

All the bad things that had happened,

All the heartbreaks, all the friend fights, all the disappointment,

But there were some good things,

Well, there was one good thing,

Until, she broke it,

Until Kate got engaged,

'I still don't get how they haven't gotten married yet,' I thought,

Then I heard a voice calling my name, or my fake name,

"Hello, Easton, are you okay?" She asked me,

It was Kate,

I tried to get myself out of my thoughts,

"Yeah, I'm fine, ready to get started?" I asked her,

"Yup," Was all she said,

That lunch would change the rest of my life forever.

Lilly's POV-

'I don't get it, something about Easton is wrong. I feel like he's hiding something from us. And he seems so, SO familiar,' I thought,

Then, I heard Garth calling my name,

"Hey, Lilly," I heard him call,

"Hello, handsome," I said, giving him a kiss on his muzzle,

"I was just looking for you. Eve has called for a meeting between me, you, her, and Winston," He said,

"Why, is something wrong?" I asked him, "I don't know, but we should probably hurry up," He said to me,

We started walking to the den,

Once we got to the den, I heard Mom say,

"Okay, let's get this started," in a very serious tone,

"Well, wife, what do you think is wrong?" Dad asked her,

"Something is fishy. I fear for Kate's safety with that newcomer, Easton. I'm 99% sure that I smelled him around here earlier today, when he was supposed to be with Kate. I think that we must go over there and spy on them," Mom said,

"Wife, don't you think we should give Kate some space. She's a big girl now, she can protect herself," Dad said,

"I agree with Dad," I started, "Plus Easton seems nice," I finished,

"However," I said, doubting my thoughts, "I feel like Easton is hiding something from us," I boldly stated,

"I propose that we spy on Easton due to the safety of the pack. He could be a spy from another pack, that would explain why he seems to keep things very secret," I finally finished,

"I agree with Lilly, if Easton is hiding something because he's a spy, that puts us all in danger and that gives us a good reason to spy," Garth said,

"Agreed," Said Dad,

"I agree," Mom said, closing it out,

"We must make sure not to blow our cover, however. Kate might be mad at that, so let's all be careful. Final vote 4-0, so, current and future pack leaders, let's head out," Mom said,

I knew he was hiding something from us, but it would not be what I expected...at all.

 **Thank you all for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed Lilly's POV! Till next time, PEACE!**


	12. Lunch is Ruined!

Humphrey's POV-

"Okay, I just want to say this before we begin. I just wanna eat my lunch and get out of here, got it?" I said to my ex-crush, looking her deeply in the eye,

"Well, I'm afraid that isn't going to happen," She said, replying back just as bodly,

"And why is that so," I said, trying to act tough,

"Last time I checked, this is your punishment and you must stay here till it's over," She replied back with a smirk,

She got me there,

"And I have a few questions to ask you also," She said,

"Ok, hit me with it," I replied back, trying to play it off like it was nothing,

"What pack are you from?" She asked me,

'I should've known she would ask me things like this,' I thought,

I decided I needed to act tough,

"I come from a pack where it's every wolf for themself, where we only work out, and where we hunt bears everyday," I said,

She was shocked by that remark,

"Okay, next question, would you want to become part of this pack?" She asked me,

I was about to say no, but then I remembered that my family is dead and I have nowhere to go,

"I guess," I said,

Even though I'd have to see Kate and Garth everyday, I will be protected and that's what matters most right now,

"Okay, then later today or tomorrow, you can talk with my Dad, he will ask you more questions," Kate said,

'Good, that will give me some time to think,' I thought,

"The serious chat is over now, so you can start eating," She said, noticing how I wasn't eating,

I blushed super hard while she just giggled,

"So tell me, Easton, a little bit about your life," Kate said in between bites,

'Quick! Think!' I thought to myself,

Then, I got it,

I remembered a song I heard on the radio while being a Lone Wolf,

"I'm just city boy, born and raised in South Detroit, I took this midnight train going anywhere," I said to her,

"Interesting," She said, but looked bored out of her mind,

"What about you, Kate, what's your life like," I asked her,

I honestly didn't care, but I didn't wanna be rude,

"This may take a while, but here I go. I was born as the Pack Leader's daughter, I was supposed to be the first in line to inherit the postion. I had met this one great guy, his name was Humphrey. He was sweet, kind, and caring, but most of all, I had a HUGE crush on him. I was gonna ask him to the moonlight howl, but then I learned that Alphas and Omegas can't be more than friends, and he was an Omega. So, I had to try and hide my feelings. I figured going to Alpha School would help me, but, it just made me appreciate him even more. He was the only guy, not including my Dad, that would make me feel good about myself. I knew however, if we became a thing, we would get banished and possibly executed. That was the only reason how I could hold back my love for him. When I got back from Alpha School, I was forced to go to the moonlight howling and later on marry Garth. Garth was the one who you got in a fight with. Anyway, then one way or another, I got sent to Idaho with, would you know it, Humphrey. We were there to 'repopulate'. I was so determined to get back that, for most of the trip, I completely ignored my crush. However, we bonded more and more throughout the trip, and my feelings were as strong as ever for him. I was gonna tell him, but I saw the packs fighting and had to stop it. Sadly, the only way to do that was to marry Garth, who I didn't like at all. Then, before the marriage was sealed, I didn't marry Garth and confessed about my love, Humphrey. Then, later on, he would turn out to be dead, probably because of me," She said, then she started to pour out rivers of tears,

I didn't believe what I just heard,

"Did you like him?" I asked her,

"I didn't like him. I loved him," She said,

I was estatic because Kate likes me, but sad because she may be mad at me and Alphas and Omegas can't be together or bad things will happen, like what Kate said,

'But do I like her, after everything she has done?' I thought,

I didn't know what to do or say, but to add to the chaos, I saw a raging Eve running at me...with full force.

Kate's POV-

I had just burst out tears when I thought and talked about Humphrey. I had heard a scream saying,

"How dare you hurt my daughter!" It was my Mom,

"No Mom!" I screamed, she may kill him with that Mom rage,

I tried to stop her, but it was no use, I thought he was a goner,

Then, I witnessed a miracle, I saw Easton fight back against Mom,

Not only did he fight back against her, he won,

My Mom was laying on the floor, pinned by Easton,

"He didn't hurt me!" I screamed to her,

"Then why were you crying?!" She asked me, still not convinced,

"I was crying because I just remembered about Humphrey," I told her,

She then looked Easton directly in his eyes,

"This isn't over yet," She said to him,

"MOM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I screamed at her, realizing what just happened,

"It's just that I thought he made you cry," She screamed at me,

"He would never hurt me, right Easton?" I said,

"Correct," He said to me,

"Yeah, Mom. Easton would never lie," I said,

"Well actually, that's not true," Easton said, letting go of my Mom,

"What do you mean," I asked, completely confused,

"There is something I need to tell you. Meet me tommorow at my den. My den is where Humphrey's den was. Come alone or else I'm not gonna tell, and believe me, you're gonna want me to tell you," Easton said,

Then, without saying another word, he took of running,

'How does he know where Humphrey's old den is? Should I go?,' I thought to myself,

"That boy is crazy to think that you would go," My Mom said,

'She was right, who knows what could happen if I trust him,' I thought,

"Honey, I know what you're thinking. You're not going," She said to me in a motherly tone,

'But it must be serious if he knows where Humphrey's den is,' I thought,

"Okay," I said to her, but I was convinced I was gonna go,

Going would be a decision I would not regret.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to check out my new short story, It Was All Fate! Have a nice day (or night)!**


	13. Revealed!

**I just wanna let you know, this is gonna be a longer chapter than normal...**

Humphrey's POV-

'I am such an idiot!' I thought,

After barging out of that scene, I ran back to the only place I knew as home,

It was the same as I left it, expect for one thing,

In the ground, there was a note engraved saying, 'This one goes out to the one I love' (comment if you know where that's from),

It must've been Kate, but I wasn't quite sure what it meant,

'After all these lucky times of getting with away being Easton, you put it at risk just like that!' I thought angerily to myself,

'How would Easton The Alpha know where Humphrey's den is? The only other person is Humphrey The Omega!' I continued thinking,

'Now Kate will hate me, and I'll have to leave again because of my stupid impulsive action,' I thought,

Speaking about Kate, I don't know what to think about her. I mean, she apparently liked me, and I liked her. The question is, do I still like her? And even if we do like each other, the Alpha and Omega law will prevent us from being together. I will just be holding her back,

'These rules are so unfair!' I thought,

'I wish I could just start my own pack, and get rid of those rules!' I thought again, there must've been a shooting star in the sky,

It was then, that I decided I needed to do the unthinkable, tell her.

Kate's POV-

'The sun is down, everybody is asleep, this is my time to get over there,' I thought,

So, I got up from my spot, but realized I had a problem, Garth and Lilly were blocking my path,

'Why are they not in there den?' I thought,

'Maybe with Easton, they may not want be to be alone with only my parents?' I figured,

'If I jump over them, that'll make too much noise. If I go around them, well, there's no room. I'll have to try and walk over them without touching them,' I thought,

The plan worked. I walked over Lilly. I could've walked over Garth or Lilly, but if Garth woke up, that would've been...awkward,

Now that I was outside, all I had to do was go to Humphrey's old den. The only problem is, the whole path to get there is under tree, so in the dark, I won't be able to see anything,

'I guess I could walk around the lake and get to it that way, but I have heard stories about criminals lurking there in the night, hunting for young female wolves, what jerks,' I thought to myself,

'So, it's either go down a pitch black path, or risk going to the lake and possibly getting wolfnapped...or something worse,' I thought silently,

'I gotta take the path, let's just hope I don't run into anything,' I thought, making up my mind,

I knew the path was gonna be hard, but I didn't think it would be this hard,

I decided I just had to take the path by the lake,

Thankfully, I could see the entrance out of the path because of the moonlight,

I was walking at a face pace around the lake, and I could see Humphrey's old den, but I was stopped, by a group of thugs,

"Hey, Charlie, this girl looks like she can be fun, right?" One of the five thugs infront of me said,

"Yeah, I guess. Lets take her in," Most likely Charlie said,

I was a pretty good fighter, but no way I could fight off 5 thugs by myself.

I just scream in complete despair,

"Why is the little princess screaming? No one will hear her this late at night," One of the wolves said, mocking me,

I was about to give up, but, by the grace of god, I saw Easton, running toward me.

Humphrey's POV-

I was just laying in my den, trying to pass time, when I heard a heartbreaking scream,

I knew that scream all to well, it was Kate,

'What has Kate so scared? She never gets scared. It must be something really bad,' I thought,

So, without thinking, I ran out of my den and saw Kate being attacked and surrounded by a bunch of thugs,

'Oh no, what do I do? Should I play an Alpha or an Omega?' I thought,

'You know what, I gotta do what I know best. I gotta be the peace maker,' I decided,

So, after running closer up, Kate saw me, and I gave her a look saying 'don't say anything',

"Woah! What's going on here?" I said, knowing what was going on, but I needed to find a way to talk to them,

"Me and my friends are gonna take this young lady back with us, and your not gonna stop us!" One of the 5 thugs said to me,

I broke out my inner peacemaker inside,

"Look, can't we just work this out? There must be something else you want," I said, trying to provoke them into letting her go,

"Sure, if you bring a sexier young lady, then you can have this one," He said all to cocky,

That was it, no more Mr. Omega, now, it's Mr. Alpha,

"I'll give you one last chance," I said,

"No, you can keep it," He replied back,

Then, I gave Kate that look saying 'attack!',

But, I should've know better, for I was an Omega, just posing as an Alpha,

I decided to take the two infront of me, and leave Kate with the other three,

That must've confused her because she probably thinks I am super strong, but really, I'm weaker than probably anyone else she knows because I'm just an Omega, and they're mostly all Alphas,

I tried to go for the throat on the guy next to me,

He knew what I was doing though, and countered my attack with punching me in the face,

'That hurt!' I thought as I winced in pain,

"Look here, this punk ain't strong at all," Said one of them,

I saw Kate behind me, she had knocked out or killed two of them, but was still fighting the last one,

'I may not be able to beat these 2 wolves, but I can distract them long enough till Kate can beat them,' I thought as I made up my mind,

"You best believe I'm just getting started," I said, trying to sound like I'm a real Alpha,

'Just focus on defense,' I thought to myself,

Then, I could tell the guy on the left was gonna punch me,

So, I moved to my right, and backed up a little,

'I could've attacked him,' I thought, 'But then the guy on the right could've attacked me since I would've been open,'

"What's wrong, you're too scared to fight back?" The guy on the left said,

I looked behind me and saw Kate finally knocking out or killing her last wolf,

"Maybe, but she's not," I said as Kate was running up to help me,

"What?" The guy on the left said confused, but was killed when Kate split his throat,

It was a terrible scene, it was something I could never do to another wolf,

She look at the last guy and growled at him,

He just took off running, probably scared for his life,

So, me and Kate turned and looked at each other,

"Thanks?" She said, but was confused why I didn't kill one of them,

"You shouldn't be thanking me, I should be thanking you. I didn't touch a single one of those guys," I said to her,

An awkward silence followed,

"Here, let me take you to my den," I said, trying to make things normal again,

"Ok, sure," Was all that she replied,

On our way there Kate said, "I wanna let you know, I have tons of questions to ask you,"

"And I have one answer to all of them," I replied back,

I made up my mind, I was gonna tell her soon,

"And what's the one answer?" She asked me, a little nervous, a little suspious, and a little confused,

"I'll tell you when we get inside my den," I replied back, not wanting anyone else to hear my real name,

"Fine," She said, but really wanted to know now,

Then, she stopped dead in her tracks,

"Hold on. How do I know that I can trust you?" She said, right before the entrance of my den,

"Well, I don't know if I can trust you," I replied back, saying my honest feelings,

"What do you mean?" She asked me, now even more confused,

"Just a couple of hours ago, I figured out my whole life was a lie. Why couldn't you just tell me that before?" I practically screamed while saying that,

"Are you a spy? I have a wierd feeling that your name isn't Easton. Who are you?" She said very suspiously, not believing my name was Easton anymore,

'Well, here goes nothing,' I thought,

Flashback-

"Who's the coyote?" Garth had asked Kate,

"Who's the coyote? I get it. That's good, 'cause I'm, like..." I began, but got rudely interupted by Kate for no reason,

"No one important." Kate finished, seemingly not liking me at all,

'Ouch, that really hurt, my crush saying that. I'm a fool to think that she likes me, much less loves me,' I thought sadly,

"Lilly, why don't you take little coyote Humphrey and run along?" She asked Lilly,

After hearing that, I wanted to go away anyway.

End of Flashback-

"I am the coyote," I said with certainity in my voice,

She stopped and thought for a second,

"Humphrey?" She asked me,

'Too late to turn back now,' I thought.

Kate's POV-

"I am the coyote," He said with tons of certainity,

That brought back a memory.

Flashback-

"Who's the coyote?" Garth had asked me,

I didn't wanna say anything bad because I really like Humphrey, but I will have to only because the good of the packs,

'I'm sorry Humphrey,' I thought,

"Who's the coyote? I get it. That's good, 'cause I'm, like..." Humphrey began, but had to stop him because Garth and I had to get on with the moonlight howl,

"No one important," I finished, even though he was the most important person to me,

I could see the hurt look on Humphrey's face,

'Humphrey, just know that that is not true,' I thought, even though I knew he couldn't hear me,

"Lilly, why don't you take little coyote Humphrey and run along?" I told her because me and Garth had to, sadly, finish the moonlight howl.

End of Flashback-

My heart was racing,

'Could it be?' I wonder,

"Humphrey?" I asked him,

"Good memory," He said,

'It was him! I found him!' I thought,

I ran up to him and kissed him,

He kisses back,

We must've kiss for 5 minutes,

"Humphrey! Do you realize how much I missed you?" I asked him while hugging him,

"Judging by the way you're acting, a little too much," He said, making me laugh a little,

"There's Humphrey The Omega I know," I said to him,

After we made up, I walked inside his den,

'It all makes sense know,' I thought to myself,

"Well," I said, "We are both gonna have a lot of explaining to do,"

"Yes, we do," He said as he agreed,

"So, to start it off, why did you say your name was Easton?" I asked, wanting to know why he didn't say he was Humphrey,

"Well, when I was a Lone Wolf, a came across a bucket and it said 'Easton' on it. I guess it's the name of a company. Anyway, I would've told you that my name was Humphrey, but I didn't know how you and the pack felt about me. That's why I changed my name and avoided Salty, Shakey, and Mooch, they would've hated me. I also decided to say I was an Alpha because that's completely different from Humphrey The Omega," He said as he finished,

'I guess that makes sense,' I thought, 'Just one thing doesn't match up,'

"We all thought you were dead because we saw blood by the train tracks, and it was your blood. Where did that come from?" I asked him, still confused,

"Really? There was blood there? That must've came from when my paw was injured," He said to me,

Then, out of nowhere, I had a massive yawn,

"Oh yeah, we probably should get some sleep," Humphrey said,

"Okay," He said,

He waited for about 30 seconds,

"Aren't you gonna go home?" He asked me,

"No, I'm gonna stay here," I said to him,

"Why?" He asked me,

"Well, we are dating now, right?" I asked,

"Yeah, I guess," He replied,

"Well I know we are," I replied,

So we both laid down, but I noticed he was laying down away from me. So, I got closer to him to the point where our fur was touching. I was debating hugging him, but I didn't.

I should've hugged him though.

Humphrey's POV-

Kate just put our bodies next to each other. I couldn't fall asleep,

'I mean, I know I love her. And loving her means doing the right thing,' I thought,

I got up slowly, walked out of the den, found a spot of dirt, and wrote a note,

'This relationship will never work. I'm an Omega, she's an Alpha. I couldn't even help her fight those thugs! She's beautiful and I'm ugly. She should've married Garth. He's big and strong. Plus, if we do get together, we'll be banished. I can't let her chose between me and her family. I don't deserve her. I'll only be holding her back,' I thought,

So I walked back to the train tracks, trying not to disturb other wolves. I saw a train coming, and I hopped on,

'I'm gonna start my own pack. One with fair rules and laws. I'm gonna do the right thing,' I thought,

I had no clue what I was getting myself into.

—End Of Part One—

 **Well, that was a twist. You better believe this story isn't over yet. This is just the end of Part 1 (Part 2 will still be under this story). What will happen to Humphrey? How will Kate react with Humphrey leaving? Find out, next chapter. Enjoy!**


	14. The Idea and Dreamy Eyes?

—Start of Part 2—

Humphrey's POV-

After about 20 minutes of riding the train, I saw 10 wolves chilling in this open peace of land. They all looked friendly, so I hopped off,

Once I walked up to them, I said,

"Hello. Who are you guys?" In a calm tone,

"Please help us. We just got banished from our pack," One of the wolves said,

"May I ask why?" I said, completely confused,

"Well, we all have mates that are of the opposite rank," One of the other ones said,

"So it's an Alpha and Omega relationship?" I asked, making sure I heard him right,

"Correct," The same one said,

"Perfect. How would you like to start a pack?" I offered them.

Kate's POV-

"Good morning, Humphrey," I said as I woke up,

"Humphrey?" I asked again when I didn't hear an answer,

I looked up, I didn't see him, but I could smell his scent,

'He must've gone to get some breakfast. How caring,' I thought,

Then, when I looked out of the den, I saw a note,

'What could this be?' I thought as I scanned it over quickly,

It read:

 _Start of Read-_

 _Hello Kate. As you can tell by now, I'm currently not there. I know you might try to follow my scent, but don't bother. You're not gonna get very far. I want you to be the great Alpha you're supposed to be. Don't let me hold you back. And don't try to follow me, I'm gonna try to accomplish my dream. I'm gonna try to create a pack where Alphas and Omegas are equal. While I do believe Alphas and Omegas should be allowed to marry, I believe that you should have a strong Alpha by your side. What would happen if someone attacks you and the pups (if we have them). Do I love you? Yes, and that's why I gotta let you go. Promise me you'll find a good mate._

 _Forever loved by,_

 _Humphrey._

 _End of Read-_

'Does he really think he's not good enough for me? He's the best one. I'm gonna go after him, and convince him to be mine again. I promise, Humphrey, that I'll find a good mate...and your that good mate,' I thought to myself,

Normally, I would be mad if me and someone got together, and they left me before the first 12 hours, but I can't be mad at him because he said he did it cause he loved me,

I was about to leave to find Humphrey, but an angry voice stopped me,

"You have a lot of explaining to do young lady," It was my Mom.

Humphrey's POV-

"Seriously? You wanna create a pack out of us?" One of the ten said,

"We wouldn't survive a day against our rivals," Another one said,

"True, but what choice do we have. I'm sure we all have had our rough past, right?" I said, I saw people shake their heads,

"C'mon, think about this, if we are successful, we can make our rules, fair rules. We will finally have the rights we deserve!" I said as I tried to encourage them to start a pack with me,

"Okay, but can you really be the leader? I mean, we just met you and, no offense, you don't seem like the strongest here," One of them said,

"But that's just the point! We are fighting for Alpha and Omegas to be equal! It shouldn't be who's the strongest, it should be who is the best at the job! Who cares if one of the best hunters in the pack is an Omega?! Make him a hunter! Even if he's not good, let him try it out! Let the wolves make their own choices! People should love their leader, not fear them," I said to all the wolves,

'Where did that come from?' I thought, 'Maybe I do have some inner-Alpha in me,'

"I agree with him," Someone said as he stepped foward, "I've always been an Alpha, but have a god given talent of breaking up fights. I am a better Omega than an Alpha. There should be no difference in ranks!" He finsihed as he tried to convince his friends,

"With that speech, it sounds like he could be a leader," One of the wolves said, "I'm in",

Little by little, wolves started to agree on this whole pack and leader idea,

Pretty soon 9/10 of the wolves agreed, the only problem was, the other wolf was stubborn with agreeing,

"C'mon guys! We don't even know is name," He said,

"Well, my name is Humphrey," I said, "Yours?"

"Davis," He replied back,

"Babe, if you don't agree, I'm gonna break up with you," A wolf, presumbably his girlfriend, said,

I could tell that hit him hard,

For some reason, that reminded me of Kate,

I just shook off the thought,

"Well, I guess this is the end. Bye Jenna, Humphrey, and the rest of the group. Good luck!" He said as he started to walk away,

Jenna broke down crying in tears.

Jenna's POV-

'Why would he do that to me?' I thought

Then, Humphrey came over to me and looked at me,

"Hey, Jenna, I know it's gonna be hard, but you can get through it," He said as he embraced me in a hug,

I then started to have dreamy eyes,

After he ended the hug, he said, "Let's get this show on the road,"

"Time to make it offical," He also said,

I had even bigger dreamy eyes now. He was the one.

 **What do we have here? Looks like Jenna has a crush on Humphrey. What will happen to Humphrey? Will Kate find out? Find out next time on 'Humphrey The Lone Sad Wolf'!**


	15. WAR!

Humphrey's POV-

This was it, time to start our pack.

"What should it be called?" I asked my newly founded friends,

"The Fit Pack," One of the Omegas said,

One of the Alphas just laughed at the thought,

"Hey! There will be no discrimination here, got it?!" I said to him,

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jenna, looking at me strangely. I shifted my focus toward her,

"Are you...okay?" I asked her, wondering what's going on with her,

"Perfectly fine hone...sir," She said, nervously,

'Was she gonna say honey...Nah,' I thought,

I shifted my focus back to the conversation of naming the pack,

"C'mon, Alphas and Omegas have different views. I don't think we're gonna agree on a name," One of the wolves said,

Everyone gave him a dirty look, but they knew it was true,

An idea just struck me,

"You know what we can agree on," I said to them,

They all gave me no answer,

"We are all wolves coming together," I said to them,

"We are the United Wolves of Canada. We are the UWC," I said with pride,

"We are gonna do what my father couldn't," The words slipped out of my mouth without me weighing them,

"Who's your father?" One of the wolves asked,

"He was," I started, but couldn't finish,

There was a wolf coming right at us.

Kates POV-

(Back in time 60 minutes)

"You are in trouble girl," Mom had said to me,

Then she howled, a very specific howl, a howl I had never wanted to hear again,

SHE WAS DECLARING WAR ON HUMPHREY!

"Mom! That's not even fair, he's only one wolf!" I said, but got no reply,

It was up to me to make the decision, and I didn't hesitate,

I was gonna go save Humphrey!

I ran by the train tracks, as part of being the future leader of the pack (at the time), I was required to know where the tracks went,

I know Humphrey had been on them for a while, and I also knew that the train tracks do a complete circle around a park about an hour from here,

'Chances are that I'm wrong,' I thought,

Then I thought back to my responsibilities and how it got away from my love life. This time though, it wasn't a responsibility, it was a MUST. I needed to save him after what he did for me,

I felt a feeling that I hadn't felt since a very certain night,

'But my heart tells me I'm right,' I thought, no, not thought...KNEW,

So, I ran, I kept and running, I was gonna run until my legs come off,

I was gonna save Humphrey, I was gonna save the adorable pup I knew, I was gonna save the hero in my heart, I was gonna save my love,

We were gonna go away, start our pack, have our own family, live in peace away from the United Pack at home. I was getting ahead of myself though, first, we needed to beat the United Pack. I knew we couldn't beat them, but that doesn't mean we are gonna lose. I'll convince Humphrey that he IS the perfect one for me, and, just in time, we'll run away. Maybe go to this place called the United States of America. We will finally let be to what's made to be,

Then, I had made it to the part, AND I SAW HUMPHREY!

But wait...are those other wolves?

 **ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE! IT"S GONNA BE LOOOOOOOOOOOONG (JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW, IT MAY BE TWO DEPENDING ON THE WORD COUNT).**

 **Here's a new youtube video I posted-** watch?v=l422JB5vUuo&t=1s


End file.
